CCS and KKJ
by brightestoflights
Summary: Chiaki is asked by his dad to pick something up for him. He decides to take Maron with him and the two travel to Tomoeda to visit Kinomoto Fujitaka. Who knew that they would get caught up in the cardmistress' dealings.
1. Meeting of Characters

What would it be like if characters from Cardcaptor Sakura were to meet characters from Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne?

This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors or such.

This fanfic is set mainly at Tomeda and it's when Sakura is changing her cards into Sakura cards and it's the end of the KKJ series and Maron and Chiaki have gotten together but still not used to them being together so she doesn't like to show much public affection.

Thanks to my bro for editing my story as I stink at English at the moment.

Editor: "At the moment?"

Writer: "Shut-Up, I'm getting better so you stay put!!"

Well, now that you know where the story starts, then I'll start.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Kamakaze Kaitou Jeanne and I don't think I will at all in the years to come…even if I wished to

* * *

Prologue: Meeting of Characters

_**Momokuri**_

It was a great Friday afternoon while Kusakabe Maron was practicing her gymnastics after school. She was reciting her favourite routine with her ribbon as music filled the gym. Her long brown hair was tied up slightly near the bottom of her hair so it wouldn't fly around. Maron was wearing other members had stopped practicing and watched the graceful angel dancing around. As the music ended, so did Maron as she struck her finishing pose. The gym was then filled with the loud claps of fellow gymnasts as Maron got up.

"That was an outstanding performance Kusakabe," said Pakkyaramao-sensei as she walked over to the raising star, "Your performances have gotten dramatically better since you started."

"Thank you Pakkyaramao-sensei," said Maron as she felt proud of her coach's comment.

"Maron, with the rate you're going, it's going to be hard for me to catch up," came a voice behind Maron. As Maron turned around she saw her best friend Toudaiji Miyako standing there.

"You'll catch up with no problem," replied Maron as she smiled innocently at her.

"You have an advantage though," said Miyako quietly the only Maron could hear.

"Advantage?" questioned Maron as she thought about what sort of advantage she could have. Miyako simply said two letters, "K, J". A sweat drop appeared on Maron as she took a step back. "Oh, you mean that," laughed Maron as she tried not to think about it much.

"Alright everyone, back to practice," shouted Pakkyaramao-sensei.

"Hai," shouted everyone as they went back to practicing there own routine.

"So when are you going with Chiaki?" asked Miyako as she and Maron started to practice again.

"Tomorrow after school so I won't be here for practice," replied Maron as she threw her gymnastics ball into the air.

"That soon? You sure are lucky Maron. You're a great gymnast, kaitou, and you have Chiaki by your side and you are going to be with him for two days in Tomoeda. Possibly more." Miyako sighed.

"I told you not to say that too loud, and what about you and Minazuki-kun?"

"What do you mean? What about me and Yamato-kun?" Miyako started to blush a pale pink as she took in what Maron had said.

"Haven't you guys been going out for a while now? You like him don't you?"

"I…gu…guess…so"

"Come on, let's go change. Practice is over now." Maron dragged Miyako to the changing rooms as she was dazed into submission about her boyfriend. After the two best friends had changed back into their school uniform, they walked out of the gym to see two guys waiting for them.

"Hey, how was practice?" asked the guy with blue hair.

"Maron got a standing ovation," said Miyako as they both walked towards the men.

"That's to be expected of my kaitou," said the blue-haired guy as he put his arm around Maron's shoulder.

"Chiaki, not so loud," said Maron as she moved the arm off of her.

"No one's around," smirked Chiaki.

"What have you guys been up to while waiting for us?" asked Miyako as the four of them were walking.

"Nagoya-kun was at soccer practice and I was in the library," replied the brown haired guy. Maron all of a sudden got an idea; one that would try to get the two together more.

"You know who would make a great couple?" said Maron as she asked a rhetorical question, "Minazuki-kun and Miyako."

"WHAT?" shouted Yamato and Miyako. Maron and Chiaki both started laughing really hard as the other couple blushed deep red.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?" asked Chiaki as he faced his love.

"Yeah, and don't think you can try anything on me while we're there!" Replied Maron as she eyed Chiaki. Chiaki's happy face turned to one of mock hurt as Maron said those words.

"You trust me that little? I'm hurt."

"I still don't get it. Why doesn't your dad just get it sent over like some of his other butterflies?" asked Yamato as he pondered while walking.

"I suggested that to him but he said it was better not to."

_Flashback_

"_What do you want now pops," asked Chiaki as he walked into his father's office._

"_Can't I see my dear son when I want to?" asked __Kaisei__, Chiaki's dad._

"_No," said Chiaki bluntly._

"_Ooohhh, you're so mean," pouted Kaisei._

"_Can you get to your point already or I'm just going to leave."_

"_Ok, ok. I need you to go to a place called Tomoeda and pick up something for me."_

"_So you need me to do your work. If it's another one of your butterflies, couldn't you just get it sent over like usual?"_

"_No, not this one. Any way, I've already arranged for you to go and you can take any one with you."_

"_What, you already planned everything! What makes you think that I'll…… wait… did you say anyone?"_

"_Yes that's right. I thought you might go if Maron-chan went with you." Chiaki thought about the proposition._

"_Fine, I'll go/"_

"_That's my boy."_

"_If that's it, then I'm going."_

"_Right, you'll be leaving after school on Saturday. Here's the address you are to go to on Sunday." Chiaki took the sheet and read the name out loud. "Kinomoto Fujitaka."_

_**Tomoeda**_

"Sakura-chan," shouted Tomoyo as Sakura barely dodged Li's sword which neatly cut through the outer coat of Sakura's white costume.

"The kid's being controlled by something!" Kero said watching Li's moves.

"Something?" questioned Sakura. Sakura took another uneasy step away from the stricken boy, sure that she could feel Clow's presence. 'Was this his design as well, like the piano? But he's dead?' Again Li was overcome by the forces controlling his body, and he sprinted for Sakura swinging his sword.

"Look out!" Tomoyo screamed, and threw herself at Li to knock him to the side. Her precious video camera crashed to the sidewalk, and she followed it a second later with a cry of pain.

"Tomoyo-chan!" shouted Sakura as she saw her best friend lying on the ground. Li looked aghast, and managed to pull himself together once more, fighting to stand still and keep his sword in close.

"Get away from me!" he snarled as he tried to fight against the force making him pursue his friends.

"I won't! I can't leave you alone, Li-kun."

"Isn't there some way to solve this?" Tomoyo despaired.

"There has to be something controlling the kid. If I can figure out what it is?

"But, I can't see anything," panicked Sakura.

Hearing the conversation, Li thought up an idea. Drawing upon a last reserve of strength, his left hand crept to the lapel of his robe and found a ward paper.

"Dragon of water, answer my call!" Obediently a thin stream of water gushed out, encircling the trapped boy. Like morning dew on a spider web, tiny droplets revealed the invisible prison of thread around him.

"String!" said Sakura as she watched the tiny droplets clutch to the thread.

"Cut it, Sakura!"

"Mm. O key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release! Sword!" She tossed the Card high and struck it, star spinning as the Card transformed and became her own. Then the wand took on the blade form of the Card, and she swung desperately. Twin currents of energy shot out from the magical sword, slicing at his puppet strings, and Li collapsed to the ground.

"You did it!" Kero cheered, as Sakura rushed to kneel by Li's side.

"Li-kun!"

"I'm all right," he panted, and she relaxed.

"I'm glad." Her eyes closed, and she slumped forward onto his lap. Tomoyo and Kero hurried over.

"Sakura, are you all right?"

"Li-kun, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, but -" He nodded toward the girl resting her head against his chest. Kero sighed, "She's asleep again."

"It really is something to use the Sakura Cards." Kero frowned and looked up at the crescent moon overhead. This time

he was sure that he did feel Clow Reed's presence.

Through his magical window, Eriol watched the scene unfold from the comfort of his chair.

"You can use strings like this as well, Sakura-san."

"The spell was broken?" someone inquired and he nodded.

"Yes. I would expect nothing less from the new owner of the Clow Cards." Eriol erased the picture with a wave of his hand, and turned to look at the little creature lounging beneath the window. A casual observer might dismiss him as an ordinary black cat, but there was nothing ordinary about him. For one thing, he was currently engrossed in a book. For another, he sported a pair of butterfly wings on his back.

"Is that book interesting, Spinel?"

"Yes. This is a book that you left behind, long ago."

"Long ago?" Eriol repeated, fondly.

"But why did you come all the way to Japan?" Both looked up to see Nakaru in the doorway.

"Are you bored here?" questioned Eriol.

"No, on the contrary, it's really fun! Especially at school," she licked her lips with anticipation, "I found something really good."

"You're always so quick to snack on people," Spinel sniffed, "I'm surprised that you've held out this long without a single bite."

"He has someone troubling near him. And, they say that a feast gets even better with hunger."

The cat-like creature shook his head at her wicked delight, and then gave her a wry look.

"However, shouldn't you be wearing a boy's uniform?"

"It really doesn't matter, does it?" She twirled around on her toes, watching the skirt flare out. "Besides, a girl's uniform is much cuter! And I'm not human in the first place, so gender really doesn't matter."

Eriol chuckled and extended his hand, a tiny golden key resting on his palm. Unlike Sakura's, it was not decorated with a star, but an emblem of the sun and moon.

"The key which hides power of the dark, show your true form before me. I, Eriol, command you under our contract. Release!" The key grew, and changed, taking on the shape of a long staff. "Return to your true forms. Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon."

Both of his companions closed their eyes as the unworldly wind whipped around them, encapsulating them. At length it dissipated, leaving them standing in their true forms.

"Eriol, the one who created us," the great panther rumbled, flapping his vast butterfly wings once. "The one who was Clow Reed in a previous life."

His partner lifted her chin, her own butterfly wings and silk red costume rustling slightly.

"What is the reason you came out here?"

"Something fun is about to happen."

* * *

Ok, my very first ever fanfic being posted up. It took me a while cause I wanted to get the same words said in the Japanese anime episode cause it's better than me making up what they say along with other stuff.

Sorry if this prologue is quite long. Didn't mean to be but it ended up like how it is "

Just to let you people who are reading, it might take some time before I post chapter 1 up.

Anyway, review please and give me any tips on what I should do.

Thanks

brightestoflights


	2. The Dream and the Bear

Hey, sorry about the long wait of the second chapter. Its been sort of hectic at school with them giving me tons of homework and now school exams have come and gone for me.

Also, just a note, the scene with Sakura and the others was on a Thursday night, Maron on a Friday evening. This chapter starts off with Saturday morning.

Thanks to Anime Flower and Fate 94 and my editor. Anyway, now the story really begins…sort of.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own both Cardcaptor Sakura and Kamakaze Kaitou Jeanne and I doubt I will. Also, some words and phrases in the CCS section may belong to clamp as I was getting them from the anime series to make it more realistic to being this fic during Sakura changing the cards.

Chapter 1: The Dream and the Bear

**Tomoeda**

"Who are you?" said a sleeping Sakura. "Who are you?" Sakura slowly opened her eyes as a new day began. She sat up while rubbing her emerald eyes lightly to get rid of the sleep that had washed over them. She looked confused as she tried to recall who was in her dream but all she could remember was long blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Hey, you awake?" said a head as it popped into Sakura's room looking at her. "I guess you are. Wasn't sure as I was wondering when the scream from the kaijuu would come."

"Touya…." said Sakura, trying to remain calm, "If you call me that one more time, you are going to be in a world of hurt!"

"How so…KAI…JUU…!!!" said Sakura's ever so faithful brother. Sakura angrily threw her pillow towards him but sadly missed as sleep had still occupied her eyes and made her miss her target.

"Great throw. You better get up or you're going to be late again," said Touya as he started to close the door. Sakura looked at her clock behind her before her usual routine started.

"HOE!!!" Came a sound as the auburn-haired girl rushed to get ready. As she came down stairs, she greeted her dad and mum's photo warmly.

"Good morning Sakura-chan," said her dad as he brought over her plate of food for breakfast.

"I'll see you later," said Touya as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey, wait for me," shouted Sakura as she started to scoff the rest of her breakfast. She hurried to the door where she put her skates on. "Bye otou-san," shouted Sakura as she raced off to catch up to her brother.

"What's the hurry, you don't have practice this morning," asked Touya as he continued to look ahead while riding on his bike.

"Yeah, but..."

"Yuki," said Touya, interrupting Sakura. Sakura looked in front of her to see her crush standing there next to his bike.

"Good morning Touya, good morning Sakura-chan," said Yukito as he gave Sakura a warm and gently smile.

"G...Good morning Yukito-san," Sakura said as a light blush creep onto her face. The trip from there, passed by quickly, as the group fell into silence. Out of instinct, Sakura slowed down as she neared the entrance of her school as her brother and Yuki continue to their's.

"Bye Sakura-chan," shouted Yuki as he turned around and threw a candy to Sakura while continuing riding his bike. Sakura caught it with no problem and blushed at the gift and the sight of his departing back.

"He always seems to have food with him, doesn't he?" Asked a girl from behind Sakura who appeared out of no where.

"Hoe," shouted Sakura, "don't scare me like that Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo just smiled and whipped out her camera.

"I call this 'A treat from Tsukishiro-san,' what do you think Sakura?"

"What's with the camera again Tomoyo? You already have so many videos of me at the moment."

"Yeah, but I can't miss anything that might happen all of a sudden," replied Tomoyo as she remembers all the times she missed on filming Sakura and her battles with 'evil'.

"Ok…Let's go to class before were late."

_Time Gap_

"Ahh, lunch, finally," said Sakura as she lay down under the sakura tree on campus.

"Man, Sakura-chan, you run too fast," panting Tomoyo as she tried to catch her breath from trying to catch up to Sakura.

"Ah, gomen Tomoyo-chan"

"That's alright," replied Tomoyo as her breathing returned to normal. Sakura and Tomoyo sat there waiting for their other friends to arrive seeing as Sakura had ran out the classroom door as soon as the lunch bell rang as they just finished maths.

"Neh, Tomoyo-chan?" started Sakura as she laid down looking up to the Sakura tree in bloom.

"Hai," replied Tomoyo.

"I had this dream. It was at Tokyo Tower like the judgement thing I had but this time, there was a girl standing there. She looked around 18yrs old and she had blond hair. She was looking the other way until she turned and looked directly at me with her purple eyes."

"Do you think it's another premonition like your other dreams?"

"I don't know."

"Well, maybe you might meet her, like with how in all the other dreams, you ended up meeting the person. First Yue-san, then Mizuki-sensei."

"Yeah, your right. Then there's also the other dream I had, bout the boy in blue robes."

"We'll never know really till we do meet them."

"Sakura-Chan, Tomoyo-Chan, sorry to keep you waiting!!" Shouted a brown-haired girl as she ran to the two with others in tow.

"That's alright Chiharu-chan" replied Sakura as she sat up at the mention of her name.

"What were you guys talking about while we weren't here?" Asked a girl with round glasses.

"Nothing much Naoko-chan," replied Tomoyo. The group chatted for a while until Sakura stood up while saying that she remembered she had to do something. The group looked at her with worried faces but decided to not question and said ok. She walked to the other side of the school and sat down leaning on one of the tree trucks near by. She took out what seems to be a teddy bear in the making and continued with it. Time passed somewhat slowly as she made an effort to finish the bear.

"I'm done!" said Sakura as she snipped off the last stray thread and held it out it look at it, joy over filling her, however, some of that joy soon faded. The fuzzy face was too familiar. No matter how many times she tried, it still ended up looking like Kero-chan.

"Perhaps Rika-chan can help me later," Sakura said to herself as she placed the bear next to her bag and got some stationary out and begun to write to her old teacher telling her about the latest event.

'Kaho-sensei. Another strange thing has happened in Tomoeda. This time, Syaoran-kun was controlled by something like string, but I don't know who was behind all of it. I still feel Clow Reed-san's presence, but Kero-chan still says hat Clow-san passed away a long time ago. In any case, I keep my cards with me all the time, so that I will be all right no matter what happens.' Absentmindedly, she pulled the deck out of her bag and looked through them.

"I wonder if something is going to happen," she murmured softly.

"Is something the matter?" She almost dropped the cards when she realized Eriol was standing right in front of her, looking at her with a puzzled face.

"Eriol-kun," she said as she quickly but the cards back into her bag.

"Is something troubling you?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure." Eriol made himself comfortable on the sun-warmed grass and glanced at the notepad in her lap.

"A letter?"

"Mm. I'm writing to Kaho Mizuki-sensei. She used to be our homeroom teacher. She was with us until the end of the first trimester and is now currently living overseas." Sakura smiled fondly. "She's a really wonderful person." Eriol was smiling too, a look of amusement across his face.

"I would have liked to meet Mizuki-sensei. And this?" She jumped a little when she realized he was talking about the teddy bear and quickly took the bear to hide it behind her.

"It's still in the making," she replied quickly, trying to not feel embarrassed.

"Is this what you brought the other day when we went to the craft store?"

"Yeah, I just can't get it to look right for some reason."

"Can I look at it?"

"Demo, it's strange, and it really doesn't look like a bear." He chuckled at her obvious discomfort.

"I don't exactly dislike arts and crafts. I might be able to help."

"Don't laugh," she replied as she relaxed and extended her arm with a teddy bear in her hands.

"I won't laugh," he promised as he extended his arms to accept the bear. "It's something that you are giving everything you have to create, Sakura-san."

"Arigatou." 'Eriol really is a nice person, after all," Sakura thought as he tugged on the ear slightly.

"Right here. It might be better to mark the ears a little bit smaller and but them further back a little. Bears have surprisingly small ears."

"I see. Ok, I'll undo the stitches." He extended his hand for the scissors in her hand.

"I'll do it for you."

"Arigatou." She went into her sewing bag, not looking as he began to operate on her hear. "Ok, I'll get the cloth ready for the new ears."

**Momokuri**

"See you later Maron, Chiaki," said Miyako as she made her way to the gym while two of her friends started to walk back the apartment complex.

"Bye Miyako. Practice hard ok? Me going for two days gives you time to catch up," replied a cheery Maron.

"Ha ha, that's so funny," Miyako said sarcastically.

"See ya Minazuki," said Chiaki as he watched the two girls argue.

"Yeah, have a safe trip," replied Yamato as he started to pry Miyako away before an argument could rise. The four made there way to their destinations, two of them not knowing what was installed for them.

Apartment Complex

"You ready with your bag Maron?" asked Chiaki as he entered into her apartment which was left unlocked.

"Yeah, I'm coming," came a voice from the bedroom. As soon as she said it, she was out with a bag behind her being pulled along. (AN: you know those airport ones) The two made their way down the complex to an awaiting cab that's to take them to Momokuri train station. Tomoeda was on the other side of Tokyo to where they are. (AN: basically, Tokyo is in the middle between Tomoeda and Momokuri) In an hour or so, the two were already getting settled into a hotel room that Kensei arranged for them that had two separate bedrooms, which made Maron very happy while Chiaki mumbling incoherent words under his breath. Soon, the two were making their way to the hotel restaurant to have dinner. It was night fall before they knew it and they made their way to their own bedroom, to energise themselves for the day that was installed for them tomorrow.

Ok, finally my 1st Chapter done. I should really learn to update faster.

Sorry for any grammar errors of something. My editor didn't have any time to check it.

Well anyway, thanks for reading. Review if you would like.

Bye

brightestoflights


End file.
